More Fun Comics Vol 1 72
( ) Supporting Characters: * [[The Presence|'The Voice']] Antagonists: * Hiram Spiezel * unnamed evil spirit Other Characters: * The Chief * Alton Graham * Markov Locations: * , | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker2_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle2 = Radio Squad: "The Invisible Bandits" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Emmy Sanders ** Jasper Rawdon ** Lorna Drake ** Sparky Sanders | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle3 = Clip Carson: "The Double-Bar-O Murder" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | Writer4_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler4_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker4_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle4 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Missing Envoy" | Synopsis4 = Famous Chinese banker and diplomat Dr. Sen Yen has traveled to America by airliner, to secure a War Loan. Detective Sergent Carey and Sleepy are assigned to be his protection detail, and they whisk the Envoy to his hotel. There the diplomat is murdered, in a makeshift gas chamber rigged inside a revolving door. But he turns out to be a body double of the real Dr. Sen Yen, who arrived by private plane. Carey figures that a crime this well set-up must have been carefully rehearsed, so he and Sleepy search all of Chinatown looking for a revolving door like the one at the hotel. Finding this leads to other information which leads them to the hideout of Sen Yen's Chinese enemies. These enemies have meanwhile kidnapped Sen Yen and brought him here. Carey and Sleepy call in a big police raid, but the kidnappers are setting up a deadly trap, with a pressurized tank of poison gas. From a fire escape outside that room, Det. Sgt. Carey shoots the tank with his handgun; it explodes; everybody in that room is killed or disabled, and Carey is blown off the fire escape. He lands on top of a police car, and is hospitalized. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy * Police Captain Antagonists: * Enemy Chinese Agents, at least five Other Characters: * Dr. Sen Yen, famous Chinese banker and diplomat * Sen Yen Impersonator Locations: * Airport * Police Headquarters * Chinatown * China | Writer5_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Johnny Quick: "Mystery of the Murder Maestro" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Murder Maestro (Harry Thorpe) Other Characters: * Happy Rogers and Carl Carlton (murder victims) * Clive Taylor and his wife * Rollo Martin, Hugo Humbolt, and Danny Smith (members of the Tin Pan Alley Club) | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Cliff Young | Inker6_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle6 = Captain Desmo: "The Hook" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Fred Ray | Inker7_1 = Fred Ray | StoryTitle7 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "Ring of Thieves" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant O'Malley Supporting Characters: * ** Captain Rogers ** Blackhawk Antagonists: * Dill * Latouche * many more outlaws Locations: * | Editor8_1 = | Writer8_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler8_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker8_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer8_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle8 = Doctor Fate: "The Forger" | Synopsis8 = While Inza is visiting her grandparents, a small gang of criminals led by Fingers Beaumont starts stealing from the village people's bank accounts. Inza's concern reaches Doctor Fate, who goes to town in order to investigate the case. When Doctor Fate comes across the criminals, they set up a trap for him by preparing a room with knockout gas. Fate inhales the gas, and even though his body is mostly invulnerable to physical damage, his lungs are weak against gas. The crooks leave an unconscious Doctor Fate on a nearby cliff, where he is found by Inza. Once revived, Doctor Fate confronts the criminals again and this time, he captures them for good, retrieving the stolen money for the farmers. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Fingers Beaumont ** Ricki ** Slim Other Characters: * Inza's Grandmother * Inza's Grandfather Locations: * ** Items: * * | Notes = * Last issue for Captain Desmo. * Last issue for Detective Sergeant Carey. He is last seen in a hospital bed, due to injuries sustained in this story. Sleep also has his arm in a sling. * Doctor Fate: "The Forger" is reprinted in . ** This is the first appearance of the half-mask version of the Helmet of Fate. ** This story also marks the start of a lighter personality shift for Fate, who starts to make joking banter on a regular basis. ** This story also reveals Inza Cramer's last name for the first time. * Johnny Quick villain Harry Thorpe apparently has the exact same extremely rare vision problem as Charles McNider. * Last issue for Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** "Private Pete" by Henry Boltinoff ** "Nose For News" (text story) by Clem Gordon | Trivia = * Even though the cover depicts Doctor Fate fighting Nazis, the story is completely different. This was a common practice during the days of World War II, when comics became a primary supply for the troops. | Recommended = | Links = }}